United We Stand
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Gift-fic for Aiko Isari. Now, at University, Kari meets an old face she doesn't expect to see. Is this meeting just a coincidence? Or is something bigger underneath the surface? Please R&R!


_Hey there everyone! Aiko, you is a bad influence on me. This is a gift fic for one of my best friends on this site, Aiko Isari. Aiko, thank you for everything you've done for me since I came on this site and for being my friend and an amazing roleplay partner. I hope you continue to be as awesome as you are and keep on inspiring me with your fics and our RPs. This fic is dedicated to you, girl and I hope with all my heart that you love and enjoy this. Initially I had thought to put this for Novel with Prompts, but that would take away it's preciousness._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

She was the cheerleader. She was the girl on the bleachers. Two girls with one common dream was usually not a big deal. People had dreams, people shared dreams but it usually didn't bring them together, not like it brought them together. Kari Kamiya was entering her first year of University to begin her teaching degree. She knew it would be a challenge and Kari wasn't one of the brightest but she wasn't exactly dumb.

However, the hairs on her arm stood on end as she entered the classroom and saw how many students were in there. Her heart clenched in her mouth. So many students were there. She felt panic well inside her but forced it down. No way. She could handle this. She had saved the world god dammit. The brunette almost picture it in her head, Yolei telling her to stop being such a worrywart and think too much.

Some sort of relief entered her though as she saw a vaguely familiar face enter the room, even though the brunette didn't remember her all that well. The last time she had seen the girl it had been in the digital world where they had shared their dreams about becoming a teacher. Noriko Kadewa. The girl had definitely changed a bit. Her short brown hair was now shoulder length and her eyes no longer held the emptiness they had back then.

As Noriko sat in the chair besides her, Kari turned to her.

"Noriko," Kari said gently and the other girl looked up.

Noriko blinked for a moment. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Kari smiled a little. "It's me, Kari Kamiya."

Noriko's eyes widened. "Kari! I remember now!" A small smile graced her features. "I can't believe we're studying at the same university. This is a pleasant coincidence huh?"

Kari laughed. "Yeah, definitely one I'm not complaining about, it's a bit nerve-wrecking not knowing anyone."

Although Kari's smile was bright, a sinking feeling clenched inside her heart and she tried not to let herself dwell. Experience and fighting as a DigiDestined in the Digital World had taught her a lot. There were no such things as coincidences when it came to them. Meeting Noriko after all the years and at the same University as hers may have definitely been pleasant but somehow she knew it wasn't a coincidence.

_What's going on? There haven't been problems in the Digital World for a while so what's coming? _Maybe she was just being paranoid but she seemed to have a gut instinct for a lot of things.

"Kari, you went rather quiet," Noriko noted softly causing Kari to snap out of her thoughts.

Kari laughed. "Oh sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes. How have things been?"

Noriko shrugged. "A little lonely. Making friends since Punimon left hasn't been easy."

Kari gave Noriko a warm smile. "I completely understand that. I'm bad at that too but my brother Tai and my friends help a lot with that."

Noriko giggled. "They seem like a rather loud bunch."

Kari rolled her eyes, which were twinkling with amusement. Loud was a small word to describe Davis and Yolei at least when they got to bickering with one another but at least they kept things entertaining. "They're definitely fun to be around but we've all chosen different lead ins to go into so we've scattered about a little. I'm glad I got to see you again though."

Noriko nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to see I'm not in a class of complete strangers. Being socially awkward does not help with that."

"I can empathise with that," Kari said as the teacher walked in. "Well, our teacher's here."

Noriko turned to the front. "Yeah, we'll talk later."

Kari nodded. "Definitely." She turned to the class as well, shoving down her negative feelings to focus on the class.

* * *

><p>"Davis, I can't prepare for my class tomorrow if you keep insisting on video games," Ken said to his best friend, slightly exasperated with him.<p>

Davis pouted. "But that's so much more fun than preparing for University!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know but I should do some prior reading…"

Davis snatched the textbook from Ken's hands. "Dude, you're a genius. You don't need to study."

Ken flushed a little at the compliment. The two friends were in Ken's lounge area, with Ken having a textbook in hand (till Davis snatched it away at least) and Davis sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing video games no matter what Ken said.

The indigo-haired boy sighed, deciding to comply to his best friend's wishes. "Alright, alright, you giant dork, I'll play video games with you for awhile but after that, I need to study so I'll go to my room for…" Davis tackling him to the ground suddenly cut him off. "D-Davis!"

"Ken, you're awesome you know that?" Davis said, leaning to wrap his arms around Ken's neck. "Best friend ever!"

Ken felt his cheeks turn from pink to scarlet and the flush crept down to his neck. Davis was leaned in so close to him. He knew it was like his best friend to get hyper but then why was his heart beating so fast? It was like he had just finished playing a game of soccer in which he put his all in. He tried to get himself under control, not really understanding what was going on.

"I-I'm glad you think so, but you need to get off so we can play right?" Ken stammered. Maybe if Davis wasn't so close, his heart would stop hammering so fast that it felt like it would come out of his chest…or at least he hoped so.

Davis grinned cheekily. "You sure you want me to let you go? You seem rather comfortable here, after all. I think you like me holding you like this huh?" He winked.

"Davis!" Ken protested, his stomach twisting too fast at Davis's words. Ok, so was Davis teasing him or was he flirting? He didn't know, right now he couldn't sense Davis's heart well enough because his own was beating so fast. He and Davis were so close in proximity right now that their faces were almost touching.

Davis laughed. "Relax, Ken. Getting up." He did get up holding out a hand to help Ken up too which the other accepted gratefully.


End file.
